What If I Told You
by Steph5756
Summary: Tony Stark is raising his younger siblings after his mother was killed, but he took them and ran away because he did not want something bad to happen to the kids. Steve Rogers is living in a small town doing the same sort of thing. When Tony and his family need somewhere to stay, Steve brings them home. Better than it sounds, full summary inside. Warnings: slash and abuse
1. Prologue 1: Tony Stark

**So this is my new story. Please review because I love to get reviews, even short ones. :)**

Summary:

Steve Rogers is twenty-three. His mother died the year before and he was left to care for his little siblings. Clint Barton Rogers is three years old, Jane Foster Rogers is four years old, Betty Ross Rogers is five years old, Maria Hill Rogers is seven years old, Peggy Carter Rogers is two years old, Bucky Barnes Rogers is three years old, and Erik Selvig Rogers is nine years old. They are all his biological siblings. His father died before Peggy was born, in war, and Steve was left to care for the seven children, alone. He accidentally walks into some trouble, earning him some temporary house guests. He didn't even know who was sleeping in his house after stumbling into a man with a group of kids, when they couldn't find a place to stay.

Tony Stark's mother died, a month before, and his father ran away almost a year before. He recently was given his nine siblings to raise, which was a lot more than the twenty-nine year old could handle. He took them away, under the radar in a not-so-up-to-date area for a short time. But he finds himself stuck with nine little kids and nowhere to go. Until he meets Steve Rogers and his crazy family. Natasha Romanoff Stark is three months old, Bruce Banner Stark is six years old, Thor Odinson Stark is eleven years old, Loki Laufeyson Stark is nine years old, Phil Coulson Stark is seven years old, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Stark is eight years old, Darcy Lewis Stark is two years old, Justin Hammer Stark is four years old, and Victoria "Pepper" Potts Stark is three years old. Rhodey is adopted, but the rest are biological siblings.

Steve makes a choice that changes lives, and he teaches Tony the true meaning of life. And the true meaning of love, learning some things himself along the way.

...

Prologue: Tony Stark

_"I HATE YOU!" A six year old Tony Stark shouted at an angry Howard Stark._

_"WELL, I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT, I HATE YOU TOO!" Howard roared. The little boy started to cry. "STOP CRYING, YOU BIG BABY!" When Tony didn't stop, Howard stormed over to him. "I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" _

_Maria Stark was gone that night. It was the first night she'd ever left Tony alone with his father since the day he was born. But all it takes is one time, they say. And that was all it took for Howard Stark to go insane and beat his child, scarring him for life. _

~~Tony~~

_The beatings continued from that day on. Tony Stark became a loner, a shell of the happy little boy he had once been. Maria Stark never saw the beatings and when she found marks on her son, he simply told her he didn't know where he got them from. He made up excuses for bigger injuries, but usually brushed them off as nothing. Maria wouldn't find out until it was much too late. _

_It had been eleven years since Howard had become abusive. Tony was seventeen and Maria still had no clue about her husband's abuse toward their child. Tony had been planning to get away, knowing that his father loved his mother and would never hurt her. He got accepted to every college he applied to, because of his history and genius mind. But those plans went down the drain the moment his mother told him and his father the news. She was pregnant. _

_Tony knew, by the way his father talked to him throughout the years, that his father didn't ever want any kids. So Tony knew that he couldn't leave. His father pretended to be happy about the new baby, but Tony knew the truth. And he couldn't let his little brother or sister have a childhood like he had, so he stayed. He opted to take college courses online. _

_He was eighteen when his baby brother was born. Thor, his mother had named him. Thor Odinson Stark. Tony had laughed when she told him the name; his mother had a great imagination and was very creative. So it hadn't really surprised him that she'd come up with such a wild name. Tony made sure that his mother never left Thor alone with his father. He didn't really become the most responsible big brother, and he didn't ever offer to baby-sit. But he made sure his brother wasn't ever alone with the monster he had once called his dad. _

_Two years after Thor was born, Maria had baby Loki Laufeyson Stark. Tony tried his hardest to convince his mother that she should leave the number of children at that, but she loved kids. A year after Loki was born, Maria adopted her friend Nicholas Fury's nephew James Rhodes (Stark). Nick Fury had these looks that he gave to Tony that Tony hated. It made him feel like the man knew everything. He knew he couldn't trust anyone besides his mother and his siblings. A year later, his brother Phil Coulson Stark was born. Another year after that, his brother Bruce Banner Stark was born. And, two years after that, his brother Justin Hammer Stark was born._

_Tony continued to get beat only it was worse. And it pushed Tony further and further from his old self, his true self. His mother thought he was depressed or something and she wanted Nick Fury to find out what was wrong. That's when Fury got closer to the family, except for Howard, starting around the time Maria adopted James, He was around so often that Tony was able to leave the house during the day, most days, and he didn't have to worry about his siblings as much. He started to go to bars and nightclubs over the same time._

_Then his mother had a girl. Victoria Potts Stark was her name. Tony grew more protective of her, playing the protective big brother role nicely, despite his new bad habits. Tony was twenty-six when she was born. His father continued to harass and beat him, whenever he got the chance. A year after Victoria, Pepper as everyone called her, Darcy Lewis Stark was born. It was less than a year later, when Maria finally found out about Howard._

~~Tony~~

_Tony was in the middle of one of his beatings when Maria heard a loud crash from the floor above her. She had been going out with most of the kids, leaving Loki, Bruce and Pepper at home because they were sick. She had realized she had forgotten Darcy's favorite blanket and she'd had to turn around to go home and get it. But, this crash got her attention. She had left the three sick kids with Howard, telling him they were sleeping. He hadn't quite agreed, but he hadn't said anything against it. _

_What had happened was simple; and it was one of the very reasons that Tony had told his mother never to leave them alone with his father. Tony had gotten home right after his mother left, not knowing that she was gone or that some of the kids were alone with his father. He had been changing his shirt when he heard loud shouts coming from his father's office. He had rushed over and was surprised when he saw, through the window of the locked door, Loki, Bruce and Pepper standing in the room. They had been hungry so they went to ask for food and Howard had been enraged when they interrupted him. When Tony realized the door was locked he pounded on the door, his eyes wide with panic. _

_"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" When Howard had heard that, he yanked little Bruce forward and punched his face. "NO! PUT HIM DOWN! LEAVE THEM ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU MONSTER!" _

_With one final shoulder shove against the door, Tony broke it down and ran over to the kids. He grabbed Bruce, who had a black eye already forming, and threw him back into little Loki's arms. All three kids were bawling and screaming, but Tony ignored them. He was suddenly thrown across the room and he hit his head against his father's desk. He saw Loki being lifted into the air and punched continuously. He heard all three kids shouting his name, but Tony was barely conscious. But when he caught his brother's eyes and saw the fear and panic in them, he found the strength to get to his feet. Howard threw Loki across the room, where Bruce ran after him. _

_Howard lifted a hand and slapped Pepper across the cheek, just before Tony crashed into him. Howard grabbed Tony's already injured head and forced it into the full cleaning sink that sat on one of the office walls, drowning Tony repeatedly. Tony then took the beatings as he'd done since he was little and he didn't even hear his mother walk into the room. And neither did Howard. _

_"Howard? Tony? Kids? What the hell is going on?!" Howard let go of Tony's bloodstained shirt and Tony's head hit the ground once again. Howard stood up, off Tony's chest and released the hold around Tony's neck. Tony gasped and choked for air. Suddenly he was getting sick and it was all blood. But, all the while, he got to his feet and ran to protect his mother and his siblings. _

_"Don't-" He gasped for more air. "Touch them." Howard Stark's evil smirk lit up his face. _

_"What are you gonna do about it? Huh? I could kill you in a second, and trust me I wouldn't stop for just anything. And it wouldn't be only you I'd kill; it would be all of them! All those horrible snotty nosed brats!"_

_"Freeze!" Tony turned to see Nick Fury standing in the ruined doorway with about five other big scary looking agents. "Howard Stark… put your hands where I can see them! You are under arrest for extreme child abuse and attempt of murder." _

_Howard stepped forward, around Tony and Maria and the kids, with his hands in the air. But he quickly grabbed a knife off his desk and stabbed Nick Fury in the eye. It was all he needed to make his quick escape. Tony fell to the ground, blood again beginning to pour out of his mouth and then his world went black._

~~Tony~~

-Present day-

Nick Fury sighed as he read the article in the newspaper. The last year had been the worse yet for Tony Stark. No wonder this had happened, who could really blame him? Not that anybody really knew exactly what had happened to Tony throughout his life. The last year's events were all people really got to hear about, even Nick.

_'Stark Children: Missing' _the newspaper title read. Fury went on to read the full article.

_'The last year has been full of tragedy and heartbreak for the Stark family. First, with the escape of the abusive father, Howard Stark, who hasn't been seen since he resisted arrest for abusing his children late last fall. That day's events put two of the Starks in the hospital, including Anthony Edward Stark, the oldest of the Stark children. Anthony Stark, better known as Tony, has been given his family's money and he's been given ownership to Stark Industries. As if the damage hadn't been enough for the family, Maria Stark had been very early in a pregnancy with Howard Stark's youngest child, Natasha Romanoff Stark. _

_Then, with the passing of Maria Stark, early last month. She was murdered by an undisclosed killer, leaving her ten children motherless. The youngest child is only just under three months old. Tony Stark was recently given custody of his younger brothers and sisters. And now, close friends and family mourn the disappearance of all the Stark children. Nobody has any idea where they could be, as they are not in their new home, the Stark Tower in New York City, that Tony had seen built after the events with his father occurred._

_Now everyone can only hope they will be found and that they are all alive and well. If you have any information call the number below.'_

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Director Fury?" A voice with a British accent answered.

"Are you certain that you have no idea where they are?" Fury adjusted his eye patch.

"I'm afraid I've already told you all I know of Master Stark and the children's whereabouts, Sir." The AI responded with sympathy in his voice.

"Tony, where have you gone this time?" Fury looked out over New York, wondering where to begin to look.


	2. Prologue 2: Steve Rogers

**Hey, guys. This is the second prologue, the end of this is right where the story begins. I know it is very unrealistic, with the kids and all, but it is my story. I hope that this doesn't make me sound mean, but if you don't like the Avengers as kids or you don't like my idea with the kids all being siblings, then don't read my story. I like my story, just the way it is. Remember, if you are reading Avengers stuff, then you already are reading something unrealistic! :) **

Prologue: Steve Rogers

_A six-year-old Steve Rogers stood between his mom and dad, holding their hands. He was looking up at the house they would be living in for a very long time. He looked up at his parents and his dad picked him up, his mom brushing blonde hair out of his eyes. They both smiled at him and he smiled back. _

_"What do you think, Steve? Do you like the house?" His dad asked him._

_Steve nodded happily, bright baby blue eyes shining. "It's really pretty."_

_"This is where we are gonna live from now on." His mom said, looking into her son's eyes._

_"Cool! Can I go exploring in it?" Steve asked, eyes hopeful but respectful._

_His parents laughed, "Sure, buddy." His dad set him on the ground and he ran inside, excitedly looking around his new home._

~~Steve~~

_"Pregnant?" A thirteen-year-old Steve asked, looking at his parents._

_"Yes," his mom nodded. "Your dad and I are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."_

_Steve smiled at his mom, and then he hugged her. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."_

_And he was. Steve Rogers was the most respectful little boy in the whole small town he lived in. It was a poorer neighborhood; it had one school and one small family-run hotel. It was so tiny that the town wasn't on most maps. Everyone knew everyone and they called them by their first name, except respectful kids called the adults they weren't close enough to by their last name, always putting the 'Miss' or 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' in front of it. Steve was almost the only kid in the whole town who knew the adults more than the other kids. He had no friends at school and was bullied for everything, from his scrawniness to his politeness. He'd learned at an early age to just ignore them. Because bullies never win. _

_"Are you really? Because I know it might not be cool for a boy your age to be getting a new baby brother or sister." His mom looked at him, slightly worried. _

_"It's okay mom, I really am happy. I know you've always wanted another baby. I'll love being a brother, it's gonna be easy."_

~~Steve~~

_He was fourteen when his little brother was born. And he had quickly learned that it was, unlike he originally thought, very hard to have a baby in the house. At first, he was not even good at holding the baby. He had almost dropped him when he first held him. But he was learning as he went on, that was all that mattered. He was trying. _

_His brother's name was Erik Selvig Rogers. His mom and dad named him after his mom's dad, Erik, and the older man who used to baby-sit Steve when he was little, Mr. Selvig. Two years after Erik was born, Maria Hill Rogers was born. Maria was Steve's dad's mom and Hill was their old neighbor's last name. Two more years passed before Steve's next little sister, Elizabeth Ross Rogers, was born. Steve moved away for college but stayed close enough where he could see his next sister, Jane Foster Rogers, be born the next year. And then the year after that came the twins, James Barnes Rogers and Clinton Barton Rogers. _

_Steve finished college early, with full honors and advanced placements and high recommendations. He had to graduate. Because he had to go take care of his family. His dad had died. He'd been in the war for as long as Steve could remember, and nothing like this was ever a real thought in Steve's mind. Before Steve had been born, his mom had wanted to be a nurse for the war but she gave that up to raise Steve. The war was all that was really keeping the family stable; his mom's nurse pay wasn't very good. Not good enough to raise seven, almost eight, kids. Not that Steve was getting paid for anymore, but he was still their son. His mom was barely pregnant when his dad died._

_Steve was there for her when she was pregnant, working a night shift, and doing double shifts when she was put on bed rest. His baby sister, Margret Carter Rogers, was born eight months after their dad died. _

~~Steve~~

_Steve ran into the local town hospital, rushing to the front desk where they smiled sadly at him and pointed him in the right direction. He saw his little siblings sitting outside a door, a nurse watching them. The older kids were crying, but the twins and the baby were not aware of what was going on. _

_"Guys," Steve sighed in relief. He took his baby sister out of the nurse's arms. "Hey Peggy, I've got ya." _

_The doctor came out of the room and saw Steve was there. He led Steve away from the kids before talking to him. "How is she, Dr. Greenburg?"_

_"She's gotten worse, Steve. The kids said goodbye already…. We think it's her time. You should go say goodbye, Steve. If there was anything we could do for her, we would do it. But she just isn't responding." _

_Steve looked down, absently, at the baby in his arms. A one-year-old baby girl would never get to know her mom. And her mom was the best one Steve could ever ask for. It wasn't fair. Why did he get to spend his whole childhood with his parents, but now his siblings wouldn't get to? _

_"I'll watch the kids, give me Peggy. Say your goodbyes, Steve. You deserve them, she deserves them. I'm sorry." The doctor took the baby and led Steve back to where the other kids were standing. Steve went into his mom's hospital room, knowing this was the last time he'd hear her beautiful voice. _

_"Steve," she whispered, looking at him sadly as he crossed over to sit next to her. He took her hand in his and held it tight._

_"Mom," he whispered back, his voice breaking with his tears. _

_"Do you remember when you were just a little skinny boy? You were just skin and bones back then. Then one day this happened." She laughed and gestured to Steve's tall, muscled body. He kissed her hand. "You turned into such a strong handsome man, just like your dad."_

_"I'm not like dad; he was much… stronger… in every way. I might look strong, but I'm really not, not at all."_

_"You are. On the inside, where it counts. Listen to me, one day you will meet someone, Steve. Someone who will make you realize just how strong you are. And you'll realize that people have been through much worse than you have. You've had such an easy life compared to some people, honey. You just can't see it yet. Sure, some people might have money, or fame, or big fancy houses. But you've got family. And family is so much better than anything else."_

_"How do you think I'll meet someone, mom? I'm about to be the guardian of seven kids, how would I meet someone who would accept that?"_

_"You will find someone who will more than accept that, Steve. They will embrace it! I know they will. Just keep your eyes and mind wide open. You never know where you will find love. But you will find it, never doubt that."_

_"Mom…. Please don't leave me."_

_"I have to, honey. I'm going to see your father again. And we will watch over you, every single moment of every single day until you are up with us. Then you'll have your own people to watch over."_

_"Mom… I love you."_

_"I love you too, Steve. Always remember that." He could see her slipping away. _

_"Tell Dad I love him, will ya?" He tried for a half-hearted joke. _

_"Of course. I love you all so much." She smiled. _

_"We love you too." And she was gone._

~~Steve~~

-Present day-

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Bills upon bills. He was working as hard as he could, while raising seven kids all under the age of ten. He worked from home, so schedule changes weren't a big problem. Steve was twenty-three and it had been a year since his mom's death. Steve still had no real clue as to what he was doing, but he put up a mask that said he knew exactly what he was doing. He had a routine, sure, and most of the kids were well behaved. But the twins were crazy little three-year-olds. And they all had their moments, both good ones and bad ones.

Steve had to go drop off something at the town's little hotel, just a few blocks away. He told nine-year-old Erik that he was in charge and that he'd be back soon. Peggy insisted on going with, she was always with him so it didn't really come as a surprise. He picked her up when they were close to the front entrance. He silently pulled the door open to see a dark-haired man standing at the front desk, surrounded by kids. He began to wonder who would be in their small town with so many kids.


	3. Chapter 1: A Place To Stay

**Guys, if anyone actually read this, I am so sorry I haven't updated! My computer makes me copy and paste things and it was having problems when I tried to put this up a few days ago. I hope I can add another chapter very soon. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and reviews are adored. Love you all :) **

Chapter One: A Place To Stay

-Fifteen minutes before-

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" Tony cried as the van's engine spluttered and broke down.

"That's not a good word," Phil said from the back seat. Tony looked at the kids, through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, but this is _really_ bad." Tony started to get out of the van.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, from the passenger seat of the van, as he started to get out with his older brother.

"The van's broken." Tony said as he popped the hood. Smoke came pouring out and Thor coughed, waving the dark smoke out of his face.

~~Stony~~

"You guys remember what I told you, about blending in, right?" The kids all nodded.

"Our last name is Smith," Bruce said.

"And we are from California," Pepper provided.

"We are going to visit our aunt, Claire, in Canada," Rhodey told.

"Our parents died in a fire last month," Loki frowned.

"And we aren't rich," Justin grumbled.

"Good job, guys. Just remember that is our story, for anyone who asks." He grabbed Natasha's car seat off the ground, by the hotel's entrance, and led the kids inside.

-Five minutes later, now present time-

"What do you mean, you have no rooms left?! How can you have no rooms left?!"

"We are a very small family-owned hotel, Mr. Smith, in a very small town. We only have four bedrooms and they are all full. I'm very sorry, but there is no way I can give you a room, we have none. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Anna!" A small voice yelled, and Tony turned to see a little girl, about two years old, running with a huge smile on her face. The lady at the front desk, Anna, smiled.

"Peggy! Hi, sweetheart. Hey, Steve."

Tony hadn't turned his eyes away from the tall, blonde man who was standing in the entrance. The man had been looking back at Tony until he heard his name.

"Hello, Anna. How are you doing; how's your father? I came to bring by the paperwork I left at home the last time I was out." He had a warm, caring smile on his face.

"Dad's great and so am I, thank you for asking. That's great; you can just put it on the counter. Mr. Smith? Can I call someone for you?"

Tony turned to face the woman again. He shook his head. "Uh, no. We don't know anybody who could come get us; but, uh, I guess we will figure something out." He bent down to grab Natasha's car seat again, as well as the diaper bag and the backpack he was carrying.

"What's going on?" The man named Steve asked Anna.

"We don't have any rooms left and these people's car broke down. And you know how Andy is; their vehicle isn't going to be ready for a week, more maybe."

"And you don't know anybody in the area?" Steve asked Tony.

"No. We were on our way to go see our aunt, up in Canada. She's all we've got."

Steve felt horrible, these poor people. Tony walked out of the building, kids following him. Steve made a decision, not sure if he was even thinking, and set the papers down and picked his sister up. Then he ran out of the hotel, after the family.

"Wait!" He called. Tony turned around slightly. Steve ran up to him and set down Peggy. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. This is the only town for miles and it's already getting late. Plus, you heard, our van needs to be fixed."

"Would you like to stay with me and my family? I mean, our house is pretty small and it will be even more crowded than it already is, but we can somehow make it work. If you want to, that is." Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot as he talked, and waited for a response.

"You would offer up a place in your house for a big family of complete strangers? Just like that, no questions asked? You don't even know my name!" Tony was shocked that anyone would trust someone they hadn't even formally met.

"Um, yeah. I mean, you seem like a nice guy and your kids must be tired-"

"They aren't my kids."

That stopped Steve. "… Huh?"

"They aren't my kids. They're my siblings."

"Oh! Oh, sorry. I understand, I'm raising my siblings too. For almost a year on my own now."

"Really? How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven. Peggy here is the youngest, she's two. The oldest, Erik, is nine. Does this mean you want to stay over?"

"If you'll take us and only if we won't be too much of a burden. I'd completely understand." Tony gave Steve one last chance to take back everything he'd offered up. He didn't know if he wanted him to take it back or not.

"My mom told me, before she died, that I needed to keep an open mind. I'm trusting you, that you aren't a crazy kidnapper who wants to murder me and my little siblings in our sleep." Tony cracked a grin.

"That's a little dramatic. I kill during breakfast." Steve laughed and Tony joined in, following Steve as he walked toward where he lived.

"My name is Steve Rogers," Steve stuck out his hand towards Tony. Tony looked at it for a moment before shifting the diaper bag onto his shoulder and sticking his out too.

"Tony Smith." Steve's much bigger hand met his and Tony felt a weird feeling run through his body. Kind of like a mix of butterflies and electricity. Judging by the way he pulled his hand away just as fast as Tony did, Steve felt it too. Tony looked down as they continued to walk. "So, where do you live, exactly?"

"The last house on the end of this block. It, I have to warn you, is a very small house. But my siblings are good at sharing and we have an old crib that your sister can sleep in. And we've got a couch and a bunch of sleeping bags. We can make it work, but it won't be as nice as you are probably used to."

"What makes you think we are used to something good?"

Steve blushed, "I don't know… I just… assumed you were better off. I'm sorry."

"We lost everything in a fire a month ago, including our parents. I was out with the kids… and we came home to nothing. To our neighbors offering a place to stay. We traveled from friend to friend….. We are on our way to meet our Aunt Claire up in Canada. She's the only family we have."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Most people don't understand the things I do… the decisions I make. It's the way it's always been. For as long as I can remember…. So, is this it?"

Steve hadn't even realized they were outside his house. "Yeah. Let's go inside, we can set up the sleeping arrangements. And we can all formally meet." He led Tony and his family into the house, Peggy ahead of him. "We're home! Can all of you come into the dining room for a minute?"

Soon, all of them were in the dining room. Steve and Tony both laughed on the inside when they saw all the kids line up on opposite sides of the room. They were sizing each other up. Analyzing every detail of each other.

"Guys, this is Tony Smith and his younger siblings. They are going to be staying here with us for a while. Why don't we all introduce ourselves with our first names and our ages? Let's have the guests go first." Steve looked at Tony.

"Okay, I'm Tony, as your brother said, and I'm twenty-nine." Tony looked at Thor.

"I'm Thor and I'm eleven." Thor boomed.

"I'm Loki and I'm nine." Loki said, rolling his eyes at Thor.

"I am Rhodey and I am eight." Rhodey proudly stated.

"I'm Phil and I'm seven." Phil was busy looking at his feet.

"My name is Bruce and I am six." Bruce informed, shyly.

"I'm Justin, I'm four." Justin was sulking, always in a bad mood.

"I'm Pepper, I'm three." Pepper whispered.

"I'm Darcy and I'm two, right Tony?" Tony laughed and nodded.

"And this is Natasha and she's three months old." Tony finished. "Your turn."

"Alright. I'm Steve and I am twenty-three." Steve looked at Erik.

"I am Erik and I am nine." Erik was busy looking at Tony's science T-shirt.

"I'm Maria and I'm seven." Phil looked up at little Maria.

"I'm Betty and I'm five."

"I'm Jane and I'm four."

"I'm Bucky and I'm three. He's my twin." Bucky pointed at Clint, who was playing with baby Natasha's foot.

"I'm Clint." was all that Clint said.

"And I'm Peggy! I'm, um…"

"Two," Steve supplied.

"Two!" Peggy held up three fingers. Tony laughed lightly at her cuteness.

~~Stony~~

"We only have three bedrooms, but we made the basement into two bedrooms a long time ago. Erik… he's a really smart kid, so smart we can't really understand him most times. But he moved into the garage when the twins were born. He wanted to, calls it his lab. I think it would be a good idea to put Darcy and Natasha in Peggy's room. Her bed is big enough for the two of them and I'll bring out the old crib for Natasha. Erik won't care; having people in his room, just… he might scare them."

"Oh, I think I know what you mean. I'm pretty smart, always have been and probably always will be, but so is my boy Brucie. Bruce is all into that science stuff. I'll bet he'd get along great with Erik."

"Okay… We can put Pepper in with Betty and Jane. Bucky and Clint… I have to apologize about them. I'm really sorry if they do anything to anyone, it's inevitable. They've been one in the same since birth, those troublemakers."

"Oh, they cause trouble, do they? I think Justin will get along great with them. He's the only one I worry about, causing trouble. I can throw some sanity in there and put Rhodey in the room, he is the only one who can deal with Justin."

"Okay, that leaves Thor and Loki and Phil, in with Maria. She has the biggest room of all the kids, it's my old room. You can share my room with me… or sleep on the couch. Whichever you are more comfortable with. My bed is big, so we wouldn't be right on top of each other, but I understand if you'd rather take the couch. Or, I can sleep on the couch and you can take my bed or share it with one of your siblings."

"No, no. I'll take the couch. I don't want you all to have to be too screwed up. I can handle a couple nights on the couch."

"Are you sure? Cause you're my guests and-"

"Your very intrusive, unwelcome guests. Trust me, this will keep me sane."

"Okay…"

~~Stony~~

They went around tucking all the kids in. Tony was right, Bruce got along great with Erik. Darcy and Peggy were quickly becoming best friends, and Pepper was getting along with Jane and Betty. Even stubborn Justin was getting along with Clint and Bucky. Phil had a clear fondness for Maria, and Loki and Thor were happy talking to anyone. Tony was getting to know Steve as well. He just couldn't help but like the man. He was nice and friendly and kind and caring. He was everything Tony wanted to be, and then some! He couldn't help but love Steve's contagious smile, and adore his laugh. He got lost in his baby blue eyes and wanted to run his fingers through his blonde hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked. He couldn't help but think that maybe he liked Steve a little more than he wanted to.

He couldn't like him, not like _that_. Every time the two touched each other in the slightest way, Tony felt that weird feeling from before. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him and what it was that he was feeling. And he didn't want to say goodnight and sleep on that couch when they were done saying goodnight to the kids. Not because the couch was uncomfortable, but because he wanted more than anything to sleep next to Steve. And, when he woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, fresh from a nightmare, he wanted to feel the warmth of Steve beside him. But he had no idea why.

Little did he know, Steve was feeling the same things.


	4. Chapter 2: Not Quite A Fairytale

**Hello and thanks for all who are reading this. This chapter isn't as late as they usually are so yay! Please enjoy and try to review. Have a good Easter/spring break! :)**

Chapter Two: Not Quiet a Fairytale

Morning came. Breakfast was a success. Tony had already been up and dressed when Steve had come into the living room in his pajamas. The couch had been cleaned up, the sheets in a folded pile next to the couch. Tony was holding baby Natasha, who had spent most of the night in his arms. Steve had made breakfast while Tony woke all the kids up. Then Tony got all the kids ready for the day, while Steve showered. When he came out, he heard a mostly quiet house. He was confused and he started down the hallway, into the living room.

Tony was on the couch with Peggy, Darcy, Pepper, Jane, and Betty next to him, on the floor in front of him, or on his lap. All the other kids were gone, mostly all boys. Tony had a book in his hands and Steve knew exactly what it was. The Princess and the Frog was Peggy's favorite story and she loved to listen to it. He listened to them, they were done with the story, but they were talking.

"Not everybody gets a happy ending, ya know." Pepper said.

"Yeah huh." Peggy said.

"Nuh uh." Pepper argued.

"Pep-"

"No! Tony, tell her people don't all get happy endings!"

"Pepper, just-"

"No!" Pepper screamed.

"Pepper, you are going to listen to me, young lady! You never act up, what is _wrong _with you?!"

"You didn't get a happy ending!" _Oh_, Tony thought.

"My story isn't over yet, Peps."

"Mom's is!"

"Pepper, go outside. I'll be there in a minute." Tony ran his hand through his hair and handed the book to Betty. Peggy's eyes were wide.

"I didn't mean to make her upset, I'm sorry. You aren't mad at her, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. It's okay, Peggy. You couldn't have known she'd get upset. I'm going to go check on Nat, and then I'm going to talk to Pepper. After that, we can go play with the others."

Tony walked into the hallway and frowned when he saw Steve standing, giving him a look filled with sympathy. "Oh, you heard that?"

Steve nodded. "So, I take it your life hasn't been quiet like a fairy tale?"

~~Stony~~

Tony had found his way out of that conversation, for now anyways. He'd talked to Pepper, reminding her not to talk about their true past. Then the rest of the group had walked to the small park that the rest of the kids had gone off to. They spent the rest of the morning playing tag. Then everyone walked back to the Rogers' house and ate lunch.

"Why don't we all take a short nap after this, and then we can play some board games out in the yard? We can set up a few different games and we can play what we want to play. How does that sound?" Steve asked. All the kids' eyes lit up.

So, Tony and Steve managed to get every kid, even the older ones, to take a short nap. They fell back onto the couch, laughing at something the twins and Justin had just said. Steve looked into Tony's dark brown eyes as they laughed. He loved Tony's laugh, and his breathtaking smile. Even though he'd just met him, he knew he had made the right decision in letting Tony and his family stay.

~~Stony~~

The board game extravaganza was fun, all the kids loved it. There was Candyland, Chutes and Ladders, Don't Wake Daddy, and Uno. Candyland was being played by Steve, Pepper, Jane, and Betty. Chutes And Ladders was being played by Tony (and baby Natasha) and Clint, Bucky, Justin, Darcy, and Peggy. Don't Wake Daddy was being played by Maria, Phil, Rhodey, and Loki. And Uno was being played by Erik, Thor, and Bruce. Then it was dinner, and plan making for the next day. They were all gonna go play sports at the park all day. The kids were excited and went right to bed, without arguments.

"Do you want to talk about what I heard this morning?" Tony turned to see Steve, clad in his pajamas and slippers, leaning against the wall. Tony was finishing setting up the couch. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not really. There really isn't much to talk about." Steve sat on the end of the coffee table, in front of where Tony sat on the couch.

"The way Pepper said it, I think there is."

"Pepper's just a little girl. You can't take everything a little kid says seriously, you know."

"Tony. Listen, okay? I won't make you say anything you don't want to say. Just listen to me and answer any questions you are comfortable answering." He paused before really beginning. "Almost three years ago, my dad died. He was fighting in the war, and he was killed saving people's lives. My mom was pregnant with Peggy at the time, she didn't even know it. And then, less than a year after Peggy was born, my mom got sick. The doctors really couldn't do anything for her. She died, a year ago, and I was given the custody of my seven siblings. I was so sad, and so angry at the world. I couldn't believe that I had to raise the kids I'd almost dropped several times. I had no idea what to do, to raise them. But I learned. How long ago did you get them, to raise them?"

"A month ago, my mom- uh, they, I mean- died a month ago. There was a fire and they couldn't get out of the house. We lost everything but the little bit of money in the bank, and each other."

"Were you bullied, growing up?"

Tony looked a little guarded and confused. "Huh?"

"Did you get bullied when you were a kid? In school?"

"No, not really. I mean, I had no real friends, but I wasn't really bullied."

"Was there someone who did something to you, something to hurt you?"

Tony was silent for a long time. Then, distantly, he whispered, "Next question."

"I'm sorry…. Were you close to the kids, before you were given custody?"

"No," Tony laughed. "I had no clue what I was doing; I still have no clue what I'm doing. I always stayed away from them, before this. Sure, I loved them and I lived with them, but I tried to steer away from them. A year ago… something happened. Something bad, that I don't really want to talk about. I grew a lot closer to them then, but not as close as I am now."

"How bad?"

Silence. "…Really bad."

"If you want to talk about it, when you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. I never had friends, either, you know. I was always closer to adults and my family. I got bullied and teased, but it wasn't really bad. I never really cared; I didn't listen to anything they said. But, you know, I am starting to consider you as a friend. I know we just met and all, but… I've never seen my family as happy as they have been this last day around yours. It means a lot to me."

Tony placed his hand on Steve's, which was on his knee. He hadn't really thought about it, but now they were both looking at it. Both of them, though they'd never tell, felt the weird feeling once again running through their bodies. Tony pulled it away.

"The same goes here, especially with Loki and Bruce and Pepper… they haven't been the same kids as they were a year ago. But you and your family has brought them back. I will forever be grateful for that."

"Yeah? I'm glad. Well… I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Tony." He walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Steve."

~~Stony~~

The next morning, Sunday morning, Steve made breakfast. He was trying to teach Tony, who he'd learned couldn't even make toast on his own, to make the meals they were sharing. Tony was grateful, and he was a quick learner. Steve had made some calls, and the kids who were age-appropriate were going to be attending school with the others for the week. Tony had asked what Steve did for money and he'd been answered with a smirk and an unanswered question. It seemed that everyone who was two and under would be staying home. So, that would leave only Steve, Tony, Darcy, Peggy, and Natasha at home during the days.

Today, on the other hand, they were going to the park, all day like they had promised. Steve packed enough food for everyone in a basket and a cooler, and put it by the door. They also had packed a big duffle bag or two of sports equipment. There were a couple basketballs, a football, some baseballs and bats, and a few kick balls and soccer balls. Tony and Steve spent almost thirty minutes getting the kids ready. They all had baseball caps on and sunscreen. It was an oddly hot day out, for the middle of May, especially for the cold state of Minnesota. But, Steve explained, it was an odd year for the weather.

"Where _is_ everybody in this town?" Tony asked Steve as they set down all the stuff and the kids decided what to do first.

"Uh, most people go to church or breakfast on Sundays."

"Oh. Do you guys usually go to church?" Tony felt a little guilt, thinking they probably did.

"We used to, but we haven't really gone as much after my mom died. Just for holidays." Steve turned his attention to the kids as Tony set Natasha's car seat down on the bench and pulled the shade over her head, blocking the sun. "Did you guys decide what we are gonna play first?"

"Yeah, we wanna play baseball. Then soccer, kickball, basketball, and football." Thor answered for them all, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's get the bats and balls and play some ball," Tony said.

Baseball had been fun, but had only lasted about a half an hour. Soccer caused a small head injury to one kid and a skinned up knee for another. Kickball had lost everyone's attention. Clint had wandered off to sit next to the baby, and play with her, because he'd become close to little Natasha. Bucky and Justin had gotten into a small fistfight, and had been in time-out ever since. Erik and Bruce snuck out of the game to talk on the sidelines, and Betty had gone with, to watch and listen to Bruce.

They realized it was way past lunch time, so they decided to eat. The kids were re-energized after that, so they were off to basketball. The teams were picked by Tony and Steve, and they were fair enough. Tony had Peggy, Darcy, Erik, Bruce, Clint, Betty, Rhodey, and Pepper. Steve had Thor, Loki, Phil, Justin, Jane, Maria, and Bucky. Steve did have to admit that he liked the way Tony held Peggy up to the hoop to dunk the ball in. She had such a big smile on her face and she was having such a good time. All of the kids were, really.

"Come on, team." Steve encouraged. "We can do this." They were down by two, and they had set a timer that would go off in ten seconds. Then the game would be over and they'd take a short break before playing football. Then, Steve had told Tony at lunch; they would go to an ice cream parlor down the block and get ice cream for dinner. Then they could go home and watch a movie before bed and before school. Somehow, Tony's siblings were excited for school. Steve had no idea why. But Tony knew it was because they'd never gone to a real school before. They had been home schooled by a private tutor.

Somehow, the kids made a basket that tied the game. So, on that good note, they moved on to play some football. Steve managed to twist his ankle five minutes into the game. So, he sat out with baby Natasha and Tony gave him an icepack to help the swelling. Tony was pretty distracted. Watching Steve holding his baby sister gave him a weird, and odd, feeling. But he decided it was a good feeling, and tried to help his team. They lost, go figure, and Tony tried to blame it on Steve; claiming he was worried he'd have to bring him to a hospital. Steve had just grinned and shook his head, as he limped with them to the ice cream parlor.

~~Stony~~

The bell rang on the door of the shop as they walked in. Tony held the door opened, letting Steve hobble in first, despite his protests. The girl at the front counter, Jamie Adams, smiled at Steve. He had gone to school with her and his family made a normal occurrence at the shop. But she was surprised to see a bunch of kids she'd never seen before.

"Hey, Steve. Who are these little guys and girls? I didn't know you kidnapped any more kids, I thought you were done with all that." She joked, peering down at the little faces. They smiled up at her.

"Hardy har," Steve rolled his eyes, his own soft smile on his face. "They are staying with me for the week."

"Hi, I'm Tony Smith." Tony said, looking at Jamie with confusion on his face.

Her eyes widened as she checked him out. _This guy is hot_, was all Jamie thought. Then she snapped out of it. "Nice to meet you, Tony. My name is Jamie, Jamie Adams. What can I get you?"

"Nice to meet you too, Jamie. Uh, kids? Why don't you look at the flavors and pick what you want. It's on me, Rogers."

"No, Tony-"

"Relax, Steve. It's the least I can do, really."

Steve looked uncertain. "If you're sure-"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then I think we will have our usual. Is that good, guys?" Steve asked his siblings as they gave the other kids pointers with the flavors. They all agreed with Steve. Jamie started to fill that part of the order.

"Any hints on what's good? I feel left out, everybody else gets help." Tony pouted.

Steve laughed, "Okay. Most flavors are good, but don't ever try the cotton candy. Bubblegum is horrible too. My favorite is strawberry. It has those real chunks of strawberries in them, it's the best. But I don't know what you like."

"I love strawberry! I think I'll get that…. Hey, doesn't Pepper like strawberry?" Thor raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"She's allergic."

"Oh, right. I love strawberry, and Pepper's allergic. Right, I knew that. Just pulling your leg, making sure you're awake." Thor rolled his eyes. "Alright, kiddies, what do you want? Come tell me one by one." He handed the ice cream cones that were being finished to Steve, who passed them out to the kids who had ordered them. Then, he started to tell Jamie the flavors his siblings were telling him that they wanted.

"Alright, then I'm going to need a vanilla dish for little Natasha and a strawberry cone for me."

"Anything else? Anything at all?" Jamie asked suggestively. But Tony was too busy looking at Steve, who was watching him interact with her, to notice what she meant.

"Nope, I think that's all we need." He handed her the money, getting an opened jaw in return as he turned away and walked back to the table.

Steve had heard what she'd asked him and knew it was new for her to be turned down. She'd slept with everyone in the town, she was the town slut. Steve was watching Tony wide-eyed as he slipped across from him in the booth that had been deemed the 'adult table'. Tony started to lick his ice cream and feed Natasha her's at the same time. He paused his eating when he saw Steve staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He started to wipe at his face.

"No, no. It's just…. You just turned down _Jamie Adams_." Tony frowned, confused.

"Turned her down? What? And what's the big deal about her?"

"She was checking you out; don't tell me you didn't see it. She's the town slut; she's slept with just about every guy in town, probably some women too." He began to ramble.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Have _you _slept with her?"

Steve blushed and looked away from Tony's growing smirk. "No."

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Steve didn't look at him. "Did you lose it to her? Or is it not her, and someone else I've seen? That Anna girl, maybe?"

"No."

"Well, who then? Why are you blushing?" Steve mumbled something Tony couldn't understand. "Huh? Speak up."

"I've never had sex! Are you happy now?!" Steve kept it between them, but his face turned even more red than before.

"You've… never… had sex?"

Steve sighed. "Forget about it, Tony. Just eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Tony?" A small voice asked. He looked to see Clint standing next to the booth.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can I feed Natasha? Please, I'll be good."

"Sure, kid. Here, climb in next to your brother and I'll turn her so you can feed her. Just take it slow, she's still a baby."

And that was that for the conversation. They walked home, Steve able to walk better now that his ankle was a bit better. They watched a movie, most of the kids ended up asleep. Then they tucked the kids in bed and went to part ways.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset. I can be a real dick sometimes." Tony apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. Really, you didn't know. I mean, I guess I'm just waiting for the right person." Steve blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's cute. I just never was that person, I wish I was. But stuff hurt me, stuff that I turned to find a cure for. I thought sex and drinking helped that, and I was wrong. Its family and its days like today that make the pain go away. And you, for whatever reason, are helping it too. Not just your family."

"Thanks, Tony. Sweet dreams."

"You too."


	5. Chapter 3: Dorks, Fights & Doctors Oh My

Chapter Three: Dorks and Fights and Doctors, Oh My

The next morning, Tony woke up to the sound of chaos ensuing. Kids were running around crazily. When Tony got into the kitchen, fully dressed, he saw Steve holding baby Natasha while he was making both breakfast and filling brown paper bags for the kids' lunches. Tony immediately went to help him.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped." He took Natasha out of Steve's arms and handed her to Thor, who was eating cereal. "What can I do?"

"Uh, you can get the kids who are going to school served their cereal. And make sure they are all dressed. When I'm done here, and I almost am, I'll go change. And maybe while I do that, you could help Peggy and Darcy get ready. Then we can walk the kids to school and take a short walk. Is that okay?"

Tony nodded and got to work. Before long, they were at the school. Steve led the group inside and walked to the front desk. The older woman who sat there smiled at him and waved at Peggy, who was in Steve's arms. She waved back, a big smile on her face.

"Steven, Margret, it's nice to see you. Oh, you brought the whole lot, and then some." She smiled at all the kids and then spotted Tony. "Hello, I'm Mary Ann. You must be the people Steve is having over for the week. He said it would be nice for the kids to go here during your stay. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So, I'm going to need their names and ages and we will put them in a class with other kids their ages. How does that sound?" The sweet old lady asked.

"That sounds great, thank you." Tony said politely.

~~Stony~~

Steve and Tony walked down the sidewalk, Peggy and Darcy were in front of them and Steve was carrying Natasha. Steve pointed out buildings and other things as they walked. He was showing Tony around town, so he knew where everything was. Nobody was out on the streets, which was something new for Tony. He was so used to heavy traffic all day, every day. After a few blocks, Peggy asked to go into a building. Steve agreed with an eye roll. Tony asked him what it was and Steve ignored the question. The girls were already inside and Tony held the door open for Steve and Natasha when they got to the door.

"Movies? It's a movie theater?" Steve nodded. "You come here often?"

"Yeah, usually it's just with Peggy. We come while the other kids are at school. They understand and I did the same with them when they weren't in school." He began to look around, as if searching for something.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

"Looking for the girls. You really _are_ new to this, aren't you?" Tony frowned and also began to look around.

"Well, yes, but Darcy never runs off. She's never had anyone to run off _with_."

Suddenly a man that was about Steve's age interrupted them. "Looking for someone, retard?" He asked Steve. Tony was now putting Natasha, who Steve had given to him when they entered the building, on the floor in her car seat.

"Peggy, what were you thinking? Girls, we were worried. I'm sorry, Jack, won't happen again."

"You're right, it better not happen again, dork!"

"Hey, don't call him a dork!" Tony shouted, slightly shocking the man.

"Who's this? Did you finally come out of the closet, fag?" The man asked Steve, who just turned to face a furious Tony.

"Tony-"

"How can you just let him call you names, Steve?! This jerk deserves to be talked back to!" He started towards the man, a fire burning deep in his eyes that suggested he wasn't truly present in the theater. His eyes looked far away, thinking of other people who made him angry. Steve put his hand on Tony's chest, stopping his advance toward Jack, the man provoking Tony's anger.

"Tony, stop. It's not a big deal. Let's just go home. The girls are scared; you're scarring your sisters."

"Yeah, Tony!" Jack yelled, trying to piss him off even more. "Run home and have a girly fight with your pillow. Steve's used to all this, and much worse! I've done much worse to him, and that's just me. Right, Stevie?!"

"Let go of me!" Tony shouted at Steve, and Steve dropped his arms from their hold on Tony in shock. "You have three seconds to run, asshole! One, two, three." And Tony lunged.

~~Stony~~

"I can't believe you did that." Steve said when Tony woke up.

They had managed to get home, Tony heavily limping from an injured leg. He'd duked it out with Jack and got hit bad, but not as bad as Jack. Tony and Steve had made a quick escape. They had the girls carrying Natasha's car seat with her in it and Steve practically carried Tony home and put him in his bed. Jack had gone to the hospital, but Doctor Greenburg had called Steve to tell him that Jack would be okay. The family friend, and family doctor, would be coming over soon to take a look at Tony and meet him as well. As soon as work was over, Doctor Greenburg offered to pick all the kids up and bring them home.

"Why would you even do that? I don't understand." Steve said to Tony, looking genuinely confused.

"What do you mean? I thought that you said you think of me as a friend? Well, friendship works both ways. I don't let jerks like him talk that way to my friend. No matter what. I don't like people who hurt others, physically or emotionally. I know it has to hurt, I've been through that kind of crap." The last sentence flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Steve's eyes widened. "What?" But then the front door opened and the sound of feet poured into the house. All the kids were talking, and Steve knew that Tony was finished talking. He sighed and slipped off the edge of the bed, where he'd been seated, and into the hallway. Tony heard him yell something about doing homework and then all he heard were kids. A moment later, Pepper, Bruce and Loki entered the room with a panicked look on each of their faces.

"What happened?" Loki asked as Pepper ran to the edge of the bed and climbed up to lay next to Tony. Bruce came and sat where Steve had been a moment before.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I just got into a little fight with some mean guy, that's all. I'm alright, guys, seriously."

"You don't _look_ alright." A man's voice said from the doorway. Tony looked up to see Steve standing next to a doctor. He assumed it was Doctor Greenburg, the man Steve had told him about.

Tony cracked a grin and looked back at his siblings. "Guys, why don't you go do that homework you must have. Let me be here alone with the doctor."

"But-" Bruce started.

"Out, all of you." Reluctantly, all the kids left the room. When Steve moved to leave too, both Tony and the doctor laughed. "Not you, Rogers. You can stay."

"I'm Doctor Greenburg, you can call me Greg. All the Rogers do, except Steve here, who is too stubborn." Steve blushed in embarrassment. "So, I heard you got in a fight with one of the toughest young men in this here town. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. In my defense, I've only been here a couple days, and I didn't know he was that tough. He just seemed… bad."

"No need to defend yourself, boy. I heard the whole story, three times from three different people. I know the hard core facts. Now, let's take a look at the damage." A few minutes later Doctor Greenburg finished checking the areas Tony and Steve knew there were injuries.

"Have you been in fights before this one?"

Tony tensed and Steve looked confused. "What do you mean, Greg?" Steve asked.

"I saw a few scars and I thought maybe they were from fights. I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

Tony shook his head. "No, no fights before this one." His voice cracked though, giving him away to something. Steve frowned, and Tony cleared his throat. "So, what's the damage caused, Doc?"

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything too bad, but I'm a little worried about your head. Mild concussion, you've got there. But, other than that, you should be fine. Just take it easy and we'll have Steve keep an eye on you, for your head. Does it hurt too badly? I could give you some medicine."

"No," Tony shook his head, even though it _did _hurt. "I'll be fine. I've had worse." He silently cursed himself; he just couldn't shut up today. An eyebrow was raised in question but then the doctor turned to Steve.

"You need to watch him for the next day or so, don't let him push it."

"No problem. I already planned on it, whether you told me to or not." Steve said, looking at Tony.

"Well, you boys have a good night and call me if you need anything. I'll see myself out."

"Thank you so much. Take care," Steve said. When the front door was finally shut, Steve looked at Tony. There were questions in his eyes and Tony inwardly groaned.

"Do you want to talk about it now, or in the morning?"

"Morning, please. Can we go make dinner now?" Steve smiled lightly.

"I can, you can stay here and rest. Doctor's orders."

"Nooo! Come _on_! He said nothing about making dinner being bad. I can help. _Please_? I can't just sit here in bed the rest of the night."

"Well, maybe if you're good I'll let you out for air later tonight."

"What am I, a dog?"

"No, you are beginning to act like a child, though. With all this whining and complaining, and not even about the pain. No, you're complaining about being stuck in bed; something most men, especially ones raising nine kids, would _kill_ for!"

"I'm sorry." Tony said, and Steve sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and sat next to Tony on the bed.

"You got in a fight today for me. To protect me and my honor. Now, I have no idea why you would do that, but you must have had some kind of reason. I hope you will trust me enough to tell me, even if it's not today. But, until I have a reason not to, I have to thank you. And I have to care for you until you are better. It's the way I am, so you will just have to deal with it."

~~Stony~~

That night, Steve did let Tony out for some air. The kids were finishing up their homework and watching TV inside. So, Steve took the free time to bring Tony out of the bedroom to watch the sunset. They sat on the front porch, watching the sun go down.

"It's so beautiful." Tony said, pulling Steve out of his bubble of thoughts.

"It is, isn't it?"

"I wish I got to see this every day." Steve heard the longing in Tony's voice. And then he got an idea. He just had to wait until Tony and the kids were asleep. After forever, it was time for bed and Steve made sure Tony was settled in the bed before leaving to tuck the kids in. When he got back, he saw that Tony was still awake.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing your bed with me? I feel bad, taking over your house and now your bed too."

"I don't mind, Tony. I already told you that, several times."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go to sleep. I just need to take care of something and then I'll go to sleep too, okay?"

"What do you need to take care of?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon; I'm not leaving the house. Don't you even try to get out of bed while I'm not with you. I _will_ find out, and there _will_ be hell to pay."

"Alright Steve. Goodnight, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Steve finished with a grin as he slipped out of the room. He didn't finish what he was going to do for a few hours. He got back in the room around one in the morning. And Tony was tossing and turning in the bed and seemed to be having a nightmare. Steve slipped into the bed and shook Tony, trying to wake him up.

"Tony? Wake up, Tony. You're having a nightmare." Finally Tony woke up and gasped for air. He pulled himself into Steve's chest, seeking comfort. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he wiped at them, embarrassed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I wasn't asleep. It was just a dream. You're okay."

"It wasn't a dream, that's the problem. It was a memory." But before Steve could ask, Tony was asleep. He was still clutching Steve tightly, but Steve didn't care. And, he realized, it brought that same weird feeling he only got with Tony. He thought about what it could be, what it could mean.

It could be him knowing that he was doing what his mom wanted and keeping an opened mind about other people. It could be him finally making a friend his age. It could be him knowing his family was happy. Or that he and his family was making Tony and his family happier than before. But… none of those things seemed right. And then, he realized what it was, with a shock.

He liked, maybe even loved, Tony.

**So sorry this took so long to put up! I feel like a jerk, and I understand if nobody is reading this anymore. But summer's here, so I should have more time to write this and post it! :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Pink Suns, City Lights

Chapter Four: Pink Suns, City Lights, and Kisses in the Dark

"What happened last night?" Steve asked Tony, who had just woken up. The kids were already at school and Peggy and Darcy were playing in the living room. Steve had brought Natasha into the room and put her in Tony's arms. Now, Tony was looking down at her, any excuse being used not to look into Steve's eyes.

He knew exactly what happened the night before. Many things had happened. He'd admitted to being harassed before, and admitted he'd had worse than the concussion. He'd also practically admitted to being in more fights than the one he'd just been in, and he'd told Steve his nightmare was a memory. Yes, it could be any of those things that Steve was asking about. But something else had happened to Tony the night before. He'd realized how he felt about Steve.

He knew it had to be something more than just attraction, because he'd felt that before and it hadn't felt like this. He knew what is was, he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit it because he knew he'd be gone, probably never seeing Steve again, in less than a week. But, it was high time he admitted it, at least to himself. He loved Steve Rogers. And Steve didn't even know his true name.

"Tony? Are you listening to me? I asked you what happened last night." Steve interrupted Tony's thoughts.

"Uh, I know. But what exactly about last night? I mean which part?"

"How about the part from the talk before the kids and Greg got here? And the part while we were talking about you being in pain and in other fights."

"Right, _that_. Well, I don't think I really want to talk about it at all. But, yes I've felt the pain of being harassed before. And, yeah I've had worse than a mild concussion. I've also been in more fights before. They just weren't really with people who were younger than me."

"He isn't really that much younger than you. He's my age."

Tony laughed, ignoring the small ache in his chest when Steve reminded him of his age. "You know, twenty-nine is a lot older than twenty-three. Hell, twenty-three is a lot younger than twenty-_five_."

"It's weird, how the world seems to think that. I don't feel that way, not at all."

"And how do you feel about the couples that are like, people who are years apart? You know, where one is like ten years younger than the other?" Tony was hopeful that Steve was okay with it.

Steve shrugged. "For me, it's the point that you both love each other that matters. Not age, or genders, or anything else. As long as you love each other, then it's fine by me."

"Really? I mean, I feel the same way, but a lot of people don't." They sat in silence for a while.

"Can I show you something?" Steve suddenly asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow but nodded. A second later, Steve was scooping Natasha up and putting her in the other room, in the crib. Then he came back and helped Tony off the bed and up into the attic. Tony was curious as to why they were going to the attic, but he didn't question Steve. He got all his questions answered the second he stepped into the attic.

Paintings and drawings and all kinds of art were covering the whole room. Tony's jaw dropped. Steve was trying to figure out Tony's reaction, figure out what it meant, but he couldn't. Tony slowly made his way around the room, looking at every piece of art that he laid eyes on. Steve bit his lip, a nervousness rising in him as he watched Tony survey the room.

"What do you think?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

Tony looked at him in awe. "I think you are crazy for not showing me all of this earlier."

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it…. I came up here last night, that's what I needed to do. I had an idea… and I needed to put it on paper before I forgot about it."

"Which one?" Tony asked.

Steve walked over to one of the easels and Tony followed him. The easel held a beautiful drawing, in full color. It was the sunset from the night before. Or, what it would look like if all of the houses that partially blocked it were gone. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Tony made an audible gasp and, after analyzing and taking in every inch of the picture, looked up to meet Steve's eyes. It was clear that Tony loved it and Steve smiled.

"Wow…. Steve, just… wow. I can't believe this. Everything is so wonderful. And this picture is just…. I can't put it into words how much I love this."

"It's yours." Steve whispered.

Tony's eyes widened. "No, you can't give this to me. You've given me so much already. Too much. This… this is way too much, Steve."

"If you don't want it-"

"No! I _do _want it."

"Then it's yours, Tony. I made it for _you_. Now you can see it every day, just like you wanted."

"Thank you, Steve."

Tony let Steve carry it, so he didn't drop it. He continued to look at the art until he came to one picture. He stopped short, the breath knocked out of him. Because he recognized the building in the painting. Maybe because it was a very popular building, maybe because it was in New York, maybe because he'd _designed_ it, maybe because he _owned_ and _lived_ in it. The picture was clearly the Stark Tower. Next to the day-time picture sat a night-time picture of the building.

Steve spoke up after a minute of Tony staring, open-mouthed at the pictures. "That's the Stark Tower. It's in New York City. It was built last year; I've wanted to see it since I first saw it in a picture of its grand opening. The Stark family, I guess, lives there."

"Yeah…. Do you know anything about the Stark family?"

"No. I only know that they own Stark Industries and the tower. I don't even know their names."

"Oh. How is that? They are a pretty well-known family." Tony was truly curious.

"Nobody in this town knows anything about them. I don't really know how or why, but we just don't. We aren't too informed about anything that doesn't closely affect us and our town."

Tony was silent. Steve had gotten the details right down to the tee; he even painted the city lights in the right spots.

~~Stony~~

The day passed and Tony spent the rest of it out of the bedroom. He was in the living room most of the day, but after the kids went to bed he went out on the porch with Steve. It was dark and the only light came from the dim street lights that were placed far apart along the street. Tony shivered a little from the chill the wind carried. Steve noticed it, even though Tony hoped he wouldn't.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?"

"No, please. I just want to stay out for a little longer."

"Okay," Steve scooted a little closer to Tony, trying to keep him warm.

Eventually, Tony sighed and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve immediately put his arm around Tony's shoulders to hold him in place. They both let the now-familiar feeling rush through them. After a moment of awkward silence, Tony pulled back slightly. He turned his head to face Steve and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, slowly, Tony leaned in.

Steve's eyes slid closed in instinct and longing. And then he felt a pair of lips meet his. And, in the dark of the night, they kissed. It was sweet at first, but they both lost control the second the feeling ignited in them. The feeling was stronger than ever, and it had them knotting their fingers in each other's hair and pulling at each other's shirts. But then they seemed to snap out of it and remember where they were and who they were. They pulled away abruptly. And Tony was inside the house in a flash.

Steve sat on the porch and put his hand to his lips, enjoying the lasting feeling. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. He didn't know why he let Tony leave. And Steve didn't know how long he sat there, his fingers touching his lips.

Tony crawled into the bed and lay on his side, under the covers. He focused on the feeling that stung on his lips, but it was a good sting. He didn't know what made him do it. He knew this was so wrong, and not because Steve and Tony were both men, but because he knew they could never be together. He knew he would be leaving the second he got the chance. But, now he knew he wouldn't be able to just leave it all behind in a second.

Tony was asleep; it appeared, when Steve finally entered the bedroom. He sighed and went to the bathroom to change. Then he slid into the bed, under the covers and turned his back to Tony. Neither of them got any sleep that night.

~~Stony~~

Morning came, and you could cut the tension between Tony and Steve with a knife. But, they put on a smile and went about their day. It was Wednesday and the kids were excited for the school week to be almost over. Darcy and Peggy had escaped to watch some TV and Natasha had fallen asleep as soon as they'd gotten home from bringing the kids to school. Tony decided to go outside and Steve followed him, wanting to talk.

"About yesterday-" Steve tried to start.

"I don't want to talk about yesterday." Tony interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because isn't a reason."

"I like you, okay?! A lot, I like you a lot! And I don't understand why or how!" Tony finally shouted.

Steve gulped; surely Tony didn't mean the same thing that Steve did. "I like you too, Tony."

"You don't get it, I don't just _like you_. I think… I think I love you."

"What?" The word feel out of Steve's mouth before he could think about it, or find the correct response.

"Just- forget it."

Tony walked off the porch and into the front yard, away from Steve. He didn't want to see the look of disgust or deal with the rejection yet. But he wasn't aware of the feet running up to him from behind. Not until the owner of the feet wrapped two strong arms around him and twisted him around. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another mouth on his. A pair of warm lips was pressed to his and a large hand was cupping his cheek, another wrapped up in his dark hair. The kiss was sweet and wonderful and everything either of them would ever want, ever need.

Steve finally pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you too, Tony. I love you so much and I don't know when or how it happened. It just _did_."

~~Stony~~

The rest of the day, Steve and Tony were right next to each other. They always found some way to touch, hands grazing or shoulders touching when they sat. They didn't quite know what they were doing. Were they dating? Were they friends with benefits? No, not friends with benefits, never that. No, they were just fools; fools in love. That night, they both silently decided, they would talk about it.

Night came and soon all the kids were tucked in bed, sleeping soundly. Tony and Steve sat on the porch, their new favorite spot. They sat in silence for a while until Steve silently scooted closer to Tony and grabbed his hand, holding it in his own and intertwining their fingers. Tony looked down at their hands and finally broke the silence.

"What are we doing here?"

"Huh?" Steve asked, trying to look into Tony's dark brown eyes.

"What is this," He gestured towards their hands. "Exactly?"

"People call it holding hands." Steve said, playing dumb.

"Funny. You think you're funny, do you?" There was an evil gleam in Tony's eyes. And suddenly he was attacking Steve, tickling him. Steve burst out laughing and started to wiggle around in his fit of laughter. Somehow, they ended up in the grass, Tony on top of Steve as he continued to tickle him.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Steve managed to call out. Tony finally ceased the tickling. He moved to get off, but Steve held him down as he sat up. They sat, kind of awkwardly, with Tony on Steve's lap. After Steve calmed down completely, Tony spoke.

"What are we, to each other?"

Steve thought about it for a moment, coming up with the right words. "I think we are whatever we want to be to each other. I think we can be anything to each other. What do you _want _us to be?"

"I… I've never felt this way about anyone before. I… I might not be a virgin, but I never loved the people I'd slept with. I don't even think I've ever even _liked_ anyone I've slept with. This isn't just some crush or some weird attraction to me, Steve. I love you and I want to be with you. But… so much has happened to me… stuff you wouldn't even believe. Stuff I haven't told you and I don't know how you'd feel if I told you now."

"Tell me," Steve pleaded. "I want to help you, Tony. You just have to let me in." Steve placed a kiss on the side of Tony's head.

"What do _you_ want us to be?" Tony asked, fighting the tears that threatened to come out.

"I want to be with you, Tony. And I don't want you to leave when your van is fixed. I don't want that to be goodbye. But, you have no house and I have… this is too small for us to all live in."

Tony gulped around the lump in his throat. He fought against the guilt and started to ramble pointlessly. "What if I told you who I really was? What if I let you in on my charade? What if I told you what was really going on; no more masks and no more parts to play? There's so much I want to say, but I'm too scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind. Would you see me differently? And would that be such a bad thing? I wonder what it would be like if I'd told you when we first met you. What if I told you that it's just a front to hide all the insecurities I have? What if I told you that I'm not as strong as I like to make believe I am? What would you think of me then?"

"I'd still love you, Tony."

"I don't think you would."

"Then let's just live in the here and now. I'll love you, no matter what you are trying to hide from me."

"You'll see, it will be different."

"I still think you're wrong."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Let's go to bed, Tony. We have another long day ahead of us."

"Are you kidding? The days are short here!" But he followed his new boyfriend (maybe) to bed.

**So, I meant to update, but I have been having problems with this story, so I plan to finish writing it short and sweet soon. Putting it up is a whole different story. Please review! :) **


End file.
